


Flowers From Me to You

by Kuwoah



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Or don't, angst !!, everyone's human oops, idk - Freeform, kill me, matt might be added?? i haven't decided yet :(, try not to cry ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuwoah/pseuds/Kuwoah
Summary: flower soulmate AUKeith finds some odd things growing from his wrists when he wakes up one morning and being scared out of his wits, runs to his florist friends Shiro and Allura. In return, they help figure out his situation. he's still confused, however. even Pidge was confused with his problem. Hunk, too. He didn't ask Lance about it, though, figuring the brunet would make fun of him for it. it saddened Keith, truly. he'd always had a small crush on the blue-eyed boy. oh well.





	1. Discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it won't be accurate to my original writing (still don't know what happened???) but i'll do my best :)

Keith slammed open the glass door, causing the patrons of the flower shop to glare at him as they were roaming through the store. The two owners looked up from the customers they were assisting, eyebrows raised. Shiro politely excused himself from the purple-haired client, her two friends smiling as he passed them.

"Keith, what have we told you about slamming the door!" He hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep up the calm exterior he held towards the customers. His dark eyes turned to Keith's left arm that he gingerly held. Another eyebrow raise. It was Allura's turn to butt into the conversation that was sure to turn into another argument between the two men.

"I'm sorry, but why the FUCK is everyone yelling?" The white-haired woman smiled, a smile that was to be feared. Shiro quietly snorted at his girlfriend's reference to The Most Popular Girls in School, a YouTube channel they both loved. Actually, the very shirt he was wearing was one that he bought from the merch shop.  It read "Head cheerleader. Homecoming queen. Part-time mothafuckin model." It was a tank top he had adored. 

"There's something you guys should see.." Keith muttered, his eyes nervously flickering from patron to patron, all of whom had their eyes on him. The two white-haired adults turned to each other and nodded. They grabbed his arms and dragged him to the back room where they kept the soil and the flowers that were not quite ready to be put on display. Allura left the room, however, so they could continue earning cash while Shiro helped Keith in the back. The customers questioned Allura, but she quickly dismissed it as a family issue. While ringing up the customer she'd been previously helping, she sent a quick text to the other worker at the florist - Adam. 

 

* * *

 

"Keith, what the fuck did you come here for," Shiro felt exasperated. The only time his brother-figure visited him was when something was wrong. Why.

"There's, um, something I need to show you..." he shifted nervously, the scar on his cheek seeming to glow with the blood rushing to his face. His bangs were matted to his forehead from sweat. He had run from his apartment across town, disregarding his motorcycle in the rush. Shiro made a motion for Keith to continue and the black-haired boy slowly rolled up his sleeves, hissing in pain slightly. "Shiro, what's happening to me?" Fear shone in his dark eyes. Shiro hesitated as he gently gripped Keith's arm.

"These are Hyacinths. Keith, they're growing from your veins." Shiro hesitantly turned Keith's arms this-way-and-that. "That's..odd."

"Shiro, you're scaring me," the "older" boy looked up at Shiro, absolute terror across his countenance. The white-haired man shook his head, cracking his neck as he thought. Keith began to sweat nervously.

"Purple Hyacinths represent one asking for forgiveness or they hold a deep regret," he recited from memory, almost like a textbook. Allura opened the door pointing a finger at Keith.

" _You,_ " she hissed, walking towards him threateningly as she glared angrily. "What the  _fuck._ " she whispered upon seeing the flowers in Keith's wrists. "Wait, my father once told me about this," Allura perked up and wandered over to the boys, the anger having since dissipated. She hummed as she took Shiro's place in holding Keith's arm. "It's an old story of when your soulmate is hurting, flowers will grow out of the place on your own body. Either your partner just has been hurting his wrist or he's been... cutting it." Allura looked up to Keith, gripping his shoulders. "Keith, you have to find them. Stop them from hurting themselves more than they already have.  _Please,_ " he nodded shakily, a lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah, I'll do it Allura. I'll save them," he nodded, trying to swallow down the lump that seemed to keep forming. 

 

* * *

 

The trio emerged from the backroom, the customers having since left. Keith nodded to Adam who smiled softly and nodded back.

"Hey, babe," Shiro and Allura greeted the tanned male simultaneously. They both placed a kiss on his cheeks while he blushed brightly, hiding behind his glasses. Keith laughed softly at the polyamorous couple's antics. 

"I'll see you guys later," he said, adjusting his sleeves.

"Bye Keith, and don't forget what I told you." Allura cryptically called from behind the counter where she hung onto Adam's left bicep.

"I won't." He turned to face her, lips formed into a thin line and jaw squared. The other two men in the room nervously sweat, glancing at each other. Allura and Keith nodded before the dark-haired boy left, not waiting for farewells from Adam or Shiro.


	2. Shattered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is sad. im sad. i miss you. how did this happen? (im sorry df fdjg vuaok history of the entire world, i guess is so funny)
> 
> we learn how keith earned those hyacinths, unfortunately.
> 
> he failed allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: self-harm mention, angST, tension, suicidal thoughts, depression making a manifestation of itself

Lance groaned from his place upside down on his bed and looked to his roommate, Hunk, who was seated at his own desk normally. The lanky teen sat up abruptly and waited for the blood to slowly fall to the rest of his body. He turned to his roommate again, pouting.

"Hey, Hunk, could you possibly help me with this stupid homework?" Lance pushed up his glasses with his fingertip and yawned, stretching and hearing his shoulders crack, as he stood up to walk over to the broader boy. He quickly produced the worksheet from his folder. Hunk hummed softly, turning around in his swivel chair and grabbed the paper. Taking out a pencil from the top drawer of his mahogany desk, Hunk quickly explained the work to the "dumber" student. A soft ping noise erupted from Hunk's phone that laid on his bed.

"That's probably from Shay." A dreamy look crossed his face, causing Lance to jokingly roll his eyes while grinning. "You gonna be alright? If you need help you could probably text Pidge," the Cuban boy nodded eagerly, his curls lightly bouncing on his head.

"Go! Be with your girlfriend. I'll be fine, Hunk," Lance smiled, but.. it looked pained. Hunk shifted uncomfortably before gathering his things to leave.

"I'll be back at 7!" He called out as he exited the dorm. Lance sighed as he saved Hunk's paper on the computer and closed it. He shakily removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose, rubbing the light freckles there. Placing the clear-framed glasses on his bedside table, he wandered into the bathroom.

"You're alone for a reason. He hates you, you know," Lance heard his own voice whisper but ignored it as he walked towards the sink. The brunet looked up, staring into the mirror to see himself..and himself standing behind him? Oh, right. The mind-altering depressive thoughts that constantly raked the corners of his mind. Gripping the edges of the sink tightly, his tanned   
knuckles turned white.

"That's not true," Lance muttered, staring as his disgusting form. Dark circles ran under his eyes, light bags being carried with them. His hair was disheveled from the aggravating homework. Lance was a mess, no wonder Hunk was so eager to go with Shay. The figure leaning against the wall behind him smirked, it's grey skin stretching as it formed. The jean jacket, white t-shirt, rubber bracelets, black skinny jeans, and Vans made him look like Lance. The skin and eyes were what differentiated, however. The grey skin and black eyes. Nothing like Lance's cotton candy blue eyes or coffee-colored skin. He tightly closed his eyes and reopened them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw the same figure as it leaned into his ear.

"You should do something. You should hurt yourself," it sounded almost..happy? Or excited, to say the least. Letting out a cry of anguish, Lance's fist connected with the reflective surface before him. The mirror shattered, sending pieces of it flying everywhere. A piece flew out and cut his right cheek while his right knuckle bled profusely. Deciding to give in to the voice, Lance picked up a shard of glass, ignoring the sharp pain in his palm as it broke the skin. The figure gently patted his hand, a wicked smile spreading across its face.   
"Do it, Lance," it cooed once more, cackling wildly as it watched the glass dance across the skin of his left wrist. His sweater sleeves had magically been pushed up as he was having his breakdown. His wrists bled, staining the pastel sweater. His eyes dared to close as he sat on the tiled floor.

How long has it been? Lance leaned his head back on the cool wall.

The door opened to reveal Hunk. "Sorry, Lance, forgot my wallet," Hunk hesitated in the "bedroom" portion of the dorm. "Holy crap," he whispered, rushing over to Lance. "Lance, buddy, stay with me /please/.." He placed his hands on his roommate's cheeks, fear crawling up his throat. "Why did you do this?" He whispered, chocolate eyes growing wet. Hunk quickly scooped Lance up in his arms, rushing out of the dorm.   
Shay looked on in confusion, pushing herself off of the wall outside. "Hunk? What's wrong?" The African boy sped past her, the only thing on his mind was the thought of saving his best friend. He rushed into the parking lot, going to his old and rusted Toyota and looked to Shay for help, tears streaming down his face. Shay ran over and opened the backseat, allowing Hunk to put down the lanky boy and hop into the driver's seat while Shay placed herself in the passenger seat. Hunk turned on the car, buckling his belt as he swerved out of the lot, glancing at Lance in the rearview mirror.

"Please be okay," Hunk whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is going to be rewritten soon as well ;) please dont kill me for the cliffhanger that i left in


	3. Picking Up the Pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gremlin = Pidge  
> im so emo = Keith  
> stop naruto running = Lance  
> sunshine = Hunk  
> square = Shiro (cause he's never AROUND)  
> space = Allura (she studied astronomy)  
> i mustache you a question = Coran
> 
> oof there will be some texts in this chapter that i hope i can get finished before the new season comes out

"Deep breaths, Hunk. Deep breaths." Shay whispered to her boyfriend, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"Shay, he tried to  _kill himself._ " She gave him a sad look before standing up. 

"I'm going to get you some water, okay, sweetheart? Just stay here, try to keep calm." The brunette placed a kiss on his temple before walking away, searching for a water cooler.

"Hey, baby, what are you doin' here?" A hoarse voice asked from behind Shay as she walked up to the cooler.

"My friend tried to kill himself," she tiredly answered, filling up two paper cups with water before turning around. She stared at the male. He was tall, like Lance. 

"Oh, that sucks. He wasn't your boyfriend, was he?".. except Lance wasn't this much of an asshole. Plus, the male reeked of alcohol. Shay scrunched up her nose in disgust as she neared him.

".. yeah," she softly said, hoping the drunk man wouldn't catch her lie and would leave her alone. 

"Oh, really? 'Cause you called that guy in the waiting room 'sweetheart'. Does he happen to know?" A loud slap interrupted Shay answering him. She turned to the sound, seeing a woman standing behind him.

"Shut up, Rolo, can't you see she doesn't wanna talk to you?" Shay looked at her blonde savior in amazement. "I'm so sorry, miss," The dark-skinned nurse smiled. "My idiot brother doesn't know when to stop."

"C'mon Nyma, you know you love me!"

"Not at the moment, Rolo. You're the reason Beeker needs an MRI." Her pulled back dreadlocks swung as she angrily turned to "Rolo". Shay awkwardly shuffled away from the arguing siblings. She went to Hunk, handing him the cup. 

"Please, babe, drink it before you dehydrate yourself too much," She sat in the chair next to him, gripping his hand as they waited for the doctor to return. 

 

* * *

 

3:25 P.M.  
gremlin Said:

Keith???

3:26 P.M.  
gremlin Said:

Keith come to the hospital rn

3:40 P.M.  
im so emo Said:

what why

3:40 P.M.  
gremlin Said:

Lance is in the hospital

3:42 P.M.  
im so emo Said:

im omw

 

* * *

 

 

While everyone else is fighting their own battles of getting to the hospital and worrying if their friend is okay, Lance is left alone in his room - asleep. Now, usually he does fine in these situations, but as seen earlier... He's slowly losing the battles with his own thoughts. And today? Today was the worst loss. He just hopes everyone is waiting for him when he wakes up.

"They won't be there. They hate you. You're wasting their time." The voice whispered. causing Lance to flinch. This is what it was like for him every day. No one knew about it. Not even Hunk.  _No one knew about it because he feared they would bully him for it._  

 

* * *

 

Keith paced nervously back and forth, his palms were sweaty, his heart heavy. 

"Keith, sit down, you're making me nervous," Katie softly said, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. Matt sat next to her, glasses perched upon his head as he rubbed his face. Everyone was there, including Lotor. Although the two boys hated each other, they still worried about each other. 

"How can you all be so calm?!" Keith shouted, turning to everyone, worry, anger, and confusion placed on his face. "He's in there without any of us! He can't wake up and find none of us waiting there for him! We should be allowed in there! We're his family, his- his friends!" His eyes were welling up with tears. They all stared at him in shock. Keith clenched his fists and stormed off, going to Lance's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof keith searches the entire hospital for lance 
> 
>  
> 
> you'll see how he reacts in the next chapter that i'll upload in a million years cause school starts next month


	4. Glue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi let's cry

Keith stormed off into the men's bathroom. He slammed the door open, searching if anyone was in the room before locking the door and breaking down. Tears streamed down his face as his back hit a wall, sliding down to the floor. The tiled floor may be..gross, but frankly? He didn't care at the moment. He hissed at a faint stabbing feeling in his thigh as he sobbed, pulling his jeans down and staring at the flower. With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and took a photo. A quick text was sent to Shiro, Keith's step-brother, who knew a lot about flowers.

 

4:17 P.M.  
im so emo Said:

Image file attached.

 

4:17 P.M.  
im so emo Said:

Shiro what is this

 

 

Gently closing his book, Shiro looked at his phone -which had buzzed- over his glasses. He picked it up, raised an eyebrow, and unlocked his phone. His fingers slid across the screen as he typed in a reply to the younger boy.

 

 

4:19 P.M.  
square Said:

it's an azalea

 

4:20 P.M.  
square Said:

it means like a passion that's still developing and fragile (blaze it)

 

A small snicker left Shiro's mouth and his girlfriend rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

 

4:21 P.M.  
im so emo Said:

oh

 

4:21 P.M.  
im so emo Said:

..what's that supposed to mean? is it because I like someone

 

Keith hesitated when typing "someone", he had wanted to type Lance's name, but that would've been awkward. Of course, it was quite obvious that he had a crush on the Cuban man.

 

4:22 P.M.  
square Said:

most likely

 

Keith inhaled deeply before standing up, pulling up his pants as well. He turned to the door and unlocked it, leaving the bathroom after rubbing his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgafhoahvkhbia im so sorry that this is so short


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog

yall deserve an uodate but i have to rewrite the first chapter because somehow????????????? one of my other fics got pasted there??? i didnt even notice until like two seconds ago, again im so sorry guys :( i promise ill update as soon as i fix it <3

 

 

 

 

edit: i might also rewrite chapter 2 because it s u c k s what was i thinking

**Author's Note:**

> dabs in
> 
> don't hurt me on here
> 
> hurt me on my tumblr @/everyfandomatonetime or on my instagram @/demxne


End file.
